Is it real?
by EmXBellsForeverRoses2
Summary: Bella and Emmmett's mates are cheating on them. One Shot between Emmett and Bella. Will they move on? Read and Find Out.  XD Just thought of it


{Bella's POV}

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I'm married to the one and only over protective cheating asshole Edward Masen Cullen. My father and mother's name are, Charlie and Renee Dwyer. They're currently divorced and my mother is remarried and my father is dating a old friend, Sue Clearwater. She's the head of an werewolf tribe. Oh yeah, Did I mention we're vampires? Well we are. You might not believe me now but you will later. I have 4 siblings. They're names are Alice & Jasper Hale and Rosalie and Emmett McCarty. They're the adoptive children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm still married to this asshole. Well he's cheating on me with the one and only Bitch in the Cullen home, Rosalie McCarty. Disquisting right? Well me and Emmett walked in and they were so into each other that they didn't notice us. I was broken at first and then about a week later, I realized I wasn't attracted to Edward but another vampire, Emmett. By the way Edward and Rose have been cheating for 1 year, I finalized our divorce a week ago without him knowing and have been dating Emmett for 6 months. I can finally say I love you without being unsure.

" Bella!" Emmett yelled upstairs. I was in Edward's room thinking and laying on the same bed they made love in. They changed the sheets, but it still didn't make anything better. I'm laying on the same bed my so-called Soul-Mate and my bitch of a sister-in-law fucked in! " I'm coming Emmett!" I yelled back. Ever since I found out that Edward cheated on me, I've gone to Alice for fashion advice. I wear heels, skirts, dresses and blouses. Edward thinks I changed into the perfect wife for him. As if! I cuss all the time when Esme isnt around. Back to my change from tomboy to sorta kinda girly. She let me keep my Converse. She knows I wont let her take those. She bought me all of them actually. I've only worn like 23 of the endless possiblities of shoes. She already knew what I was gonna wear. It was a black tank-top, black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of converse. My shoes black with my name in Emerald green stitching. I loved them. I put my hair in a low ponytail, grabbed my iphone, black clutch and walked downstairs to see a very sexy vampire waiting.

He's 6'6 or 6'7. He has the prettiest hair, dark brown, an amazing smile, the cutest dimples and the most amazing body. He's mature and childish at the same time. He had on a black button up shirt, plain jeans and black sneakers. He smiled and looked me up and down. " Alice picked it out?" He asked. " No, I did. While we were hunting she put them on the bed. Are the others hunting?" I said. " Yeah. Alice told them me and you decided to do some brother and sister time. Good thing Alice told you to sheild her. Im glad you can put your sheild around her and it can go with her." He said taking my hand. " I'm glad Jasper taught me. I'm even more happy I can multiply it and cover her more than you Em." I said. "Ready for our date?" He asked. " Why yes Em." I said chuckling. We went to his jeep. He loved his vehicle. " I got divorce papers yesterday for both of us." He said pulling out of driveway. " Great, I signed a prenup." I said. He slammed on breaks. " Why!" He asked. I laughed so hard. " Just kidding." I said. He laughed and pulled off. We got on the freeway. " So you told your mom about us?" Emmett asked. " Yeah, she hates Edward now but she's glad I'm dating you now." I said. " Bella do you truly believe me when I say that I fell in love with you when I first met you. I blocked Edward from finding the truth. " He said. I totally believed him. He pulled up to the field I watched them play baseball in. We walked through it slowly. Hand in Hand.

" Emmett, I have a important question." I said quietly. " Yes Bells?" He awnsered. " Do you think me and you will be accepted? I mean as a couple." I asked. " Well, your friends, who we really never see but talk to, your parents, our parents, Alice and Jasper have no problem. So I think we're already accepted." He said. I hopped up into his arms and kissed him. It was nothing when I kissed Edward. Emmett was in control unlike some overly careful Edward. He acts like I'm still human. He wont give me any relif like Emmett does by simply kissing me. I felt sparks. I felt him run and hide us behind a tree. We saw Rose and Edward walking hand in hand. " So you signed the divorce papers?" Rose asked. " Yeah love." He said kissing her cheek. Rose never smiled like that when Emmett kissed her cheek. Emmett and me never stopped kissing. He walked from behind the tree and placed me down. " Good thing I finalized the divorce Rose." Emmett said loudly. They turned around and looked at us in shock. Emmett had his arms around my waist and he was bent down and had his his head on my shoulder.

" Bella how?" Edward asked. " When me and Emmett and I went to play Football on the PS3 we found you two fucking in the same bed we sleep in Edward." I said as Emmett held onto me tighter. " Bella, Emmett. I'm sorry." Rose said. " You're not!" I snapped. She looked shocked. " You made love with MY-EX HUSBAND! In MY Bed! In OUR home and You're Sorry! Fuck No! You're nothing but a whore to me!" I yelled. " Bella, I have a surprise for you." Emmett said. He picked me up and kissed my cheek and threw me on his back. I blocked his mind and he ran. I heard Edward and Rose behind. Edward runs fast. " Emmett. Please." I pleaded. He chuckled, stopped in place and punched Edward in the face. I jumped over Emmett and kicked Rose in the face. I got back on Emmett and he ran to the jeep. We got in and he sped off.

I screemed in happiness. He was going 150 mph in the pouring rain, in a field and laughing. A couple months ago I would be freaking out. But I became an rebel because of Emmett. He stopped suddenly. " Bella, about that surprise." He said nervously. He ran his hand through his hair. " Em are you nervous?" I asked. He smiled that nervous smile that made me wet on the spot. " Bella, I want to marry you." He said. I was taken back. " Emmett, are you sure? You see how mean, bitchy and shy. I'm not as beautiful as Rose." I started before Emmett silenced me with a kiss. " First of all, You're way more beautiful than that bitch. You're so cute when you're angry. You actually make me feel human. You make my unbeating heart want to pound. I love you. Isabella Swan." He said. I wished I could cry. " Emmett yes." I said. He put a ring on my finger. It was a diamond with a sapphire and emerald on each side. I climbed on top of him and began kissing him. He found a way to make the seat go all the way back. We countined to kiss and we touched all over each other. I began to unbotton his shirt. " Bella." He said. I sat up. " You don't want to?" I asked. Is my dream falling apart before it began. " I want our first time together somewhere special and I can hold the true Mrs. McCarty in my arms. Ok?" He said. His words remined me of Edward's words he said a few months before we married. But unlike Edward's, Em's words, they held a special part in my unbeating heart. He looked in my eyes with Love. Not lust like Edward did. I was nothing but his singer. " I can wait Em. I love you." I said. He smiled and pulled me close. " I love you more Bells."

We arrived home to see Alice waiting. " Congrats!" She squealed. She attacked us in a hug. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle joined in. We saw Edward and Rose on the couch looking sad. They nodded and walked upstairs. " Good thing we swiched Rose and your stuff before you all came back." Jasper said.


End file.
